


Метаморфозы

by Chiisai_majo



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_majo/pseuds/Chiisai_majo
Summary: Как перестать охреневать, когда живёшь с Ди - это риторический вопрос
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 4





	Метаморфозы

– Что за… 

Восседавшая на чайном столике зверюшка подняла на Леона пристальный взгляд, и остаток фразы застрял у него в горле. Эта живность выглядела слишком странно даже по меркам зоодурдома Ди. Маленькая, пушистая, непонятного цвета. Кожистые крылышки, рожки и тельце, формой напоминающее грушу, рассеивали последние сомнения.

Старый хрен решил вернуться, а вместо любимого внука его встретил жалкий человечишка. Ишь, как морду перекосило.

Зверюшка распахнула крылышки и как-то тяжело и неуклюже взмыла вверх. Леон непроизвольно дёрнулся, отступил на полшага назад.

Раздался громкий хлопок, торговый зал заволокли клубы фиолетового дыма, пахнущего знакомыми благовониями, и на полу возник Ди.

– Охренеть! – обрёл, наконец, дар речи Леон. Разноцветные глаза уставились на него с укором. Сидя на полу, встрёпанный и помятый, Ди всё равно непостижимым образом умудрялся смотреть свысока. Чудо, блин, природы.

– Ты должен был вернуться позже, – проворчал он.

– Вышло раньше! Решил, типа, сюрприз сделать. Эээ… ты мне тоже?

– Нет. Я надеялся потренироваться в одиночестве.

Ди выглядел таким расстроенным, что даже злиться на него не получалось.

– Не знал, что ты вообще так умеешь, – примирительным тоном пробормотал Леон, протягивая ему руку.

– Я и сам не подозревал, пока Софу мне это не продемонстрировал. И я решил, что раз он может, смогу и я.

– Превращаться в Кью-чана?

– Для начала – просто в летучую мышь. Но сколько ни пробовал, выходит… не совсем то, чего я хочу. А что на этот раз получилось?

– Нуу… – Леон подавил первое пришедшее в голову – зато ёмкое! – определение и попытался описать то, что видел. – Мыши тут точно в роду были. А потом кто-то из них загулял с енотом. И бараны мимо пробегали.

Ди растерянно захлопал глазами.

– С кем поведёшься, - подмигнул Леон, пытаясь сгладить момент, но Ди надулся и, ворча: «Мне срочно нужно выпить чаю», гордо удалился за ширму. 

– Да ладно тебе, – попытался подбодрить его Леон, – просто нужна практика, и будешь превращаться нормально. И обратно тоже, – добавил он тише. Ди явно расстроился, и Леон не был уверен, стоило ли честно описывать проблемы с превращением дальше. Может, лучше было подождать, пока Ди успокоится? Острые серые ушки, нервно подрагивающие над головой, ему даже шли.


End file.
